hapijamotfandomcom-20200214-history
Koby Faraj
Koby Faraj (Koby Faraj(actor)) is the guitarist of the band Hapijamot. He is cunning nad suffers from split personality. His uncle is Geri. He tried few times to help Geri earn money, but always ended with unsuccessful. He is in love with Alona in the first 3 seasons, Yamit in season 4 and Dana in season 5. Geri's daughter and his cousin, Roni, joins sometimes to his plans in order to earn money. He helped Geri to ran for the mayor position in Tzimhoni vs. Mandlebaum B. He always eats and often takes other people food. However, he stays thin and healthy. He always asks Geri if there is something to eat. He will appear in the show's next 2 seasons, which will air in September 2010. Personalities *''Naji Komradin Jackson'' - An elderly man of Iraqi origin with a heavy accent. Chairman of the Association for Housing Culture, as he used to introduce himself, who apparently came to help his neighbor Bracha Kirschenberg, who is in love with him, about her housing problems, but actually exploits her to get food. *''Fredy Nice-To-Meet'' - The band's impresario, dressed in a blue suit (a violet 5) and lacking fashion, and black disco glasses. "I am the number one promoter in Israel, of the number one band in Israel, who happens to be the number one abroad if she happens to be abroad." Freddy tends to involve topics that are not related to the original subject of the conversation, which leads to confusion and agreement among those around him, and sometimes even arouses fear in his threatening speech and respect for his authority. From the episode "Freddie on the Morning" he began working at a taxi station, first as an orderly and later as a taxi driver. His character, in addition to the series, appeared on the program "Music School - Immigrants Grade." Brother of Eddie Good-To-Si-Yu. *''Marcel Fuero'' - A parody of the famous detective Hercules Poirot. Marcel holds the rank of high-ranking sergeant in the Israel Police, and he appears mainly in scenes related to crimes. Often speaks the word "bastard" and sometimes also rhymes with this word in an extended manner and in ascending tones (usually referring to interrogees). Manny Pirre's brother. *''Rav Sababa Sally'' - A parody of the Baba Sali. Saaba Sally praises everyone who is present in his surroundings and even swears when necessary. He often mumbles unintelligible, confused and meaningless sentences, with the word "grandfather" in particular, even in his brief prayers and greetings. His prayers are also quoted as quotations from poems (relatively modern). *''Eddy Good-To-See-You'' - Freddy's homosexual brother, a dancer, choreographer and producer of small productions. He likes to say, "I like it." His real surname is 'Pus'. *''Meir Einstein'' - A parody of the sports and radio announcer Meir Einstein. The only difference between him and the source is the pony that covers his eyes. Einstein turns around with a comb similar to the microphones of radio announcers, which is used for both roles (microphone and comb). Einstein serves as a pianist for low-importance sports events. One of the phrases that characterizes him is: "Another soccer Saturday, Tuesday." *''Yehoram Zuberbüller'' - A television broadcaster from the early days of television in Israel, who speaks standard Hebrew, old and clear. Began to appear in the sixth season. His figure is shown in black and white. Yoram appears as a news anchor without any news crew around him as a parody of the mishaps that characterized Channel One. The sentence that characterizes him is: "Here is Yehoram Zuberbüller, the only channel." Invented by Gary. *''Jora'' - An Iraqi-style parody of a cartoon character Dora. A character who appears on children's tapes to promote Iraqi culture, walks around with monkey Buchak (a parody of Boots, from the children's Dora series) played by Yuval Segal. Appears in three episodes, in the sixth season, in the eighth and ninth seasons. *''Manny Pirre'' - An excellent and talented chef, who often says the words "lick her" in one of the chapters is excellent because this expression comes from Manny's dog. First appeared in Season 8 episode 175 "Mister Chef". Marcel Fuero's brother, changed his last name from Fuero to Pirre. *''Jeff'' - Parody of Jeff Probst, Moderator of the Survivor episode. *''Diebo'' - An Iraqi-style parody of a cartoon character Diego. walks around with her Friend Arisa (a parody of Alice). *''Duballa Shpitz'' - Dubella is the only character of Kobi who participated in the series "The Pajamas in Café Car Soul" and "The Pajamas in a Dubella Show," but not in the original series. Dubella is characterized by hoarseness and tends to irritate easily. He does not know how to accept criticism, and when he gets criticism, he begins to shout: "Tell me, you know who I am ... you know who I worked with? Trivia * He used to hurt Ilan when they were in the 6th grade. Category:Characters